valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hrist
Sa fervante loyauté envers Odin oblige souvent l'aînée des trois soeurs du Destin d'agir avec un mépris flagrant à l'encontre de la volonté des mortels. Une seule Vierge Guerrière reste éveillée pour recruter des Einherjar à un moment donné. Tandis que Lenneth exécute les devoirs de Valkyrie, et que Silmeria soit retenue captive par le Seigneur des morts-vivants, l'esprit de Hrist sommeille dans un corps mortel dans Midgard. '' '''Hrist' Valkyrja est un des personnages principaux de la série Valkyrie Profile. Aînée des Trois soeurs Valkyries, elle est présente dans les trois opus de la série. Personnalité La personnalité de Hrist est celle d'un guerrier impitoyable. Elle ne prend pas de prisonniers, et estime que la fin justifie les moyens. Quelle que soit la tâche, elle l'exécute si telle est la volonté d'Odin. Toutefois, elle est farouchement fidèle à ses Einherjar, et défiera même Freya pour les protéger. Hrist savoure le combat et la destruction, et à cette fin, elle aime faire frémir ses adversaires. Après un moment passé avec les êtres humains dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, elle s'adoucit et vient finalement les respecter et prie même pour leur aide. Une remarque intéressante est que la sœur aînée, Hrist, présente de nombreux traits qui distinguent les premiers enfants nés - elle est très intelligente, ambitieuse et s'efforce à combler les volontés des autres. Elle est une perfectionniste et est très dévouée envers Odin. Histoire Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Attention Spoils à suivre ! Même si le rôle de Hrist dans ce jeu est tout à fait secondaire par rapport à celui qu'elle a dans la suite, elle joue encore un rôle important dans l'histoire qui jette une certaine lumière sur Brahms, Silmeria et la nature de la Valkyrie. Et même si ses scènes sont très courtes, elle est indiquée comme une fière Ase, extrêmement fidèle à Odin, qui se soucie de sa sœur Silmeria autant qu'elle le fait dans le deuxième opus. Elle montre également un certain contrôle sur le plan astral, elle est capable de tirer des sphères d'énergie de ses mains nues et utiliser la téléportation. Elle ne pense pas beaucoup de bien sur l'homme en général et les considère comme des "serviteurs des Dieux", une attitude qui a beaucoup changé au cours des événements de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Avant que le joueur ne la rencontre, il y a quelques références faites sur Hrist. La première c'est en terminant par la fin C, qui peut être obtenue si l'on passe à exactement 0 Evaluation. Freya apparaît après un avertissement, tue votre équipe et mentionne que Hrist sera placée dans le corps de la Valkyrie. Aucune référence n'est faite sur elle thumb|left|Hrist à Dipanjusqu'à Dipan et Barbarossa, où il confond Lenneth avec Hrist, comme il se rappelle comment la Valkyrie et ses Einherjar ont détruit Dipan. Il attaque ensuite Lenneth. La première fois que nous voyons Hrist est un peu après cet événement, lorsque Lenneth voyage dans le temps, avec la machine Temporelle du Château de Dipan que Lezard utilisera après Ragnarok dans Valkyrie Profile : Lenneth. Lenneth voyage dans au moment événements de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria en 941 C.C. A cette époque, Hrist a l'ordre venant d'Odin d'exécuter le roi Barbarossa et de détruire le royaume de Dipan. Elle est accompagnée d'Arngrim et de deux Einherjar ressemblant à Mystina et Llewelyn mais leurs noms ne sont pas mentionnés. Elle est présentée comme "Feather Helmed Swordswoman" sur la balise, puis reconnue comme Hrist par Lenneth ( Hrist sent également la présence de Lenneth mais rejette rapidement cette idée, comme deux Valkyries ne peuvent être réveillées en même temps ). Nous voyons ensuite l'exécution de Barbarossa, dans une scène similaire à celle de VP2. Nous rencontrons une nouvelle fois Hrist au Weeping Lily Meadow à la fin A, quand elle prend le corps de la Valkyrie, après que Lenneth récupère ses souvenirs. Elle explique à Arngrim et Mystina qu'il y a trois Valkyries qui partagent le même corps, et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment une "vraie" Valkyrie (elle va aussi loin que de dire que les trois soeurs n'en font qu'une) . Elle leur explique qu'elle, la fille aînée, allait prendre les tâches de Lenneth, car cette dernière n'était plus adaptée à les exécuter ( très probablement parce que ses souvenirs porteraient atteinte). Hrist dit aussi à Arngrim que la bataille des Ases contre les Vanes est une bataille, Arngrim et elle ont combattu depuis longtemps contre le Seigneur des Morts-Vivants, Brahms, qui a gardé sa sœur cadette Silmeria en captivité depuis. Après que les deux Einherjar refusent de la servir, elle tire une explosion d'énergie qui est interceptée par l'esprit de Lenneth, qui n'a pas été complètement endormi. Au lieu de continuer son assaut, elle quitte la plaine et va au Château de Brahms affronter le Seigneur des morts-vivants. Avant que Hrist commence le combat contre Brahms, elle est interrompue par Mystina, Arngrim et Lezard qui unissent leurs forces avec Brahms afin de récupérer le corps de la Valkyrie pour l'esprit de Lenneth (qui après l'explosion d'énergie a été brisé et cristallisé par Mystina ). Brahms accepte cette union contre Hrist, mais il affirme que Hrist est dans une forme incomplète, pas en plein contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Le combat commence et l'équipe bat Hrist, qui est remise à dormir. Contrairement à d'autres personnages jouables en dehors du jeu principal, tels que Brahms, Freya ou Lezard, Hrist ne rejoint pas votre équipe dans la Seraphic Gate. Toutefois, elle peut être combattue en tant que "Dark Valkyrie" dans la zone d'argent. La Dark Valkyrie a tous les enregistrements vocaux de Hrist, sauf celui de la mort. Le Purify Weird Soul est aussi un Nibelung Valesti avec un motif rouge au lieu du bleu. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Hrist est présente tout au long du jeu. Quand Alicia/Silmeria part de son domaine de Crell Monferaigne, Hrist apparaît et lance un Nibelung Valesti sur elle, leur barrant le chemin. Hrist ordonne à Silmeria de revenir au Valhalla immédiatement. Silmeria jette la lance, et provoque une explosion. Hrist sort de l'explosion sans une égratignure, et dit à Silmeria que Dipan ne sera qui pas épargné. Au port de Solde, Hrist a détruit tous les bateaux en partance pour Dipan dans une tentative d'empêcher Silmeria d'atteindre le royaume, et de les aider dans leur tentative de défier les dieux. Cependant cela ne sert à rien, puisque Silmeria le rejoindra via le Souterrain Royal. A Dipan, Hrist rencontre Alicia, Silmeria, Rufus et Dylan au sous-sol du Château de Dipan. Elle ordonne de nouveau à Silmeria d'abandonner. Rufus et Dylan viennent à son secours, ce qui incite Hrist à saluer leur bravoure, leur disant qu'ils feront de bons Einherjar. Elle se téléporte et n'est plus vue pendant un bon moment. Elle rejoint ensuite le groupe déguisé en Leone, avec le mercenaire Arngrim, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient à la recherche des trésors entourant l'Orbe du Dragon. Si elle suit le groupe d'Alicia, elle devient plus compréhensive à la souffrance humaine et les motifs de l'équipe à s'opposer à Odin. Elle bavarde aussi avec Alicia régulièrement. Néanmoins Silmeria peut voir à travers son déguisement, mais choisit de garder le silence pour éviter une confrontation. Même sous les traits de Leone, Hrist ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et s'occuper de sa sœur, et se précipite même vers elle quand elle perd connaissance. Elle donne à contre-cœur quelques indications sur sa véritable identité, des allusions qui sont seulement perçues par Lezard qui a des doûtes sur elle quand il la voit entrain de parler à un mort trouvé lors de l'expédition dans les Cavernes du Volcan Surts (sûrement qu'elle a envoyé l'âme de ce défunt au Valhalla). Dans le Palais du Dragon Vénéré, l'Orbe du Dragon est enfin trouvé. Quand Alicia se prépare à prendre l'Orbe, Hrist jette son épée et s'empare de l'Orbe. Sous un éclair de lumière, elle laisse tomber son déguisement de Leone et révèle sa véritable identité, Hrist Valkyrja. Elle dit aux autres de prendre du recul,car elle ne veut pas tuer Alicia. Arngrim, exaspéré par ses mensonges, attaque Hrist, mais il est touché par sa hallebarde. Elle lui demande de devenir un Einherjar, et se téléporte avec Arngrim et l'Orbe à Asgard. Toutefois, Silmeria souligne que Hrist a épargné la vie d'Alicia, il y aurait donc toujours un espoir. Au début du chapitre 4, on voit Hrist s'inclinant devant Odin au Valhalla. Elle exprime ses préoccupations quant à Dipan et le vol de l'Orbe du Dragon de Midgard. Odin l'envoie à Dipan pour le détruire. A Dipan, le groupe constate que Hrist se trouve dans les ruines du château, avec Barbarossa sous la guillotine. Il est clair à ce stade du jeu, que Hrist a des doutes au sujet des propres thumb|Alicia-Silmeria contre Hristintentions d'Odin fait et elle est devenue peu à peu plus attachée aux humains. Hrist dit à Walther et Gyne, les deux mages qui ont trahi leur Roi, de prouver leur loyauté envers les dieux en les battant, mais ils échouent, cela n'empêche pas la valkyrie de faire guillotiner Barbarossa. Folle de rage envers ces mages, elle les insulte mais ils répliquent et ingèrent de la poudre de Goule. Elle laisse douze heures à l'équipe pour quitter Dipan et disparaît avec Arngrim. Dans le château, la reine Malabeth s'est suicidée. Hrist apparaît, et déclare qu'elle n'a pas pu la tuer. Alicia demande à Arngrim pourquoi il est aux d'elle, et il répond simplement qu'il n'a pas le choix. Silmeria dégaine son épée vers Hrist, l'aînée des soeurs Valkyries répond " Tu cherches le réconfort éphémère du combat?" et prend sa propre épée. S'ensuit une bataille féroce, se terminant par Hrist poignardée sur le côté par Alicia. Comme ça à l'air le moment adéquate, Walther et Gyne apparaissent et lancent le Rite Souverain. Hrist et Silmeria sont prises en son pouvoir, et commencent à se réincarner. Dans une tentative d'arrêter cela, Brahms se dégage de Dylan, frappe les mages et tente d'arrêter ce sort pour sauver Silmeria. Freya semble profiter de la situation , et tente de s'interposer entre Silmeria et Brahms. Mais Lezard intervient, enlève Silmeria, ce qui provoque Brahms à être cristallisé par Freya. Celle-ci se sent la distortion créée par le sort de Lezard, mais est incapable de déterminer ce qui s'est passé, et revient ensuite au Valhalla avec Brahms comme trophée. Le Rite reste incomplet pour Hrist qui est renvoyée à son corps et amenée avec Freya. De Retour au Valhalla , Hrist est sauvée. Mais après la mort d'Odin aux mains de Lezard, Freya la charge de battre Lezard à tout prix. Hrist cherche son Einherjar pour l'accompagner. Elle trouve finalement Arngrim, mais il refuse. Il lui explique que les Einherjar, et les humains sont mieux sans Odin donc personne ne veut plus vraiment aider les Dieux. À ce stade, Hrist a commencé à comprendre le ressentiment de l'homme envers Odin et les Dieux, il est également clair qu'elle partage une relation plus étroite avec Arngrim qu'avec le reste des Einherjar. Au Miroir d'Eau, Hrist rencontre l'équipe qui lui demande de libérer Brahms en échange de leur assistance pour aider Silmeria. Elle leur dit que Lezard a créé une dimension indépendante en dehors d'Yggdrasil en utilisant l'âme Silmeria comme source de la puissance divine et de la pierre philosophale pour la connaissance. Freya apparaît, et les attaques pour avoir osé négocier avec les dieux. Comme elle est sur le point d'attaquer Arngrim et le reste de l'équipe, Hrist utilise l'Orbe du Dragon contre Freya, affirmant qu'elle ne laissera pas les Dieux tuer un de ses Einherjar. Dans la tour de Lezard Valeth , Rufus questionne Hrist sur sa fidélité envers Odin. Elle n'est plus sûr de rien, et selon Brahms, elle a commencé à réaliser que les dieux n'appartient pas aux mondes, et ni les mondes aux dieux. Elle rencontre également Lenneth avec le groupe, et fait référence au premier jeu, quand elle dit qu'elle sentait la présence de Lenneth au Château de Dipan. Après que l'équipe ait matérialisé Silmeria et combattu Lezard, le nécromancier lance le Rite Souverain, ce qui provoque la séparation des âmes des Valkyries de leurs corps. Hrist et Silmeria sont placés dans des cristaux , mais Lenneth est enlevée par Lezard dans une tentative de réaliser son rêve et devenir qu'un avec elle. Brahms dit à Alicia, Arngrim et Rufus que le seul moyen de battre Lezard est que l'un d'eux deviennent le vaisseau des âmes des trois Valkyrie. Lezard se trouve dans une salle au sommet de sa tour, l'qéuipe le combat est brise le cristal contenant Lenneth, ce qui permet à Alicia de fusionner avec les âmes de Hrist, Silmeria et Lenneth, formant la vraie Valkyrie. La Valkyrie tue Lezard, mais il la poignarde avec Gungnir. Le corps d'Alicia devenant de plus en plus faible, Valkyrie disparait. Son âme est alors indiqué dans les crédits, et comme elle se déplace, elle se divise, et l'on peut supposer que Hrist soit réincarnée ou qu'elle ait trouvée un nouveau corps. Fin du Spoil ! Combat thumb|282px Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, vous pouvez combattre contre elle dans certains événements et à la Seraphic Gate comme Dark Valkyrie. Malheureusement, son apparence est seulement un échange de palettes en noir et pourpre de Lenneth équipée d'une épée et conservant la coiffure de Lenneth. Elle laisse une Glance Reviver après sa défaite comme Dark Valkyrie. Attaques *Bolt Slash *Moment Slide *Vertical Raid Purify Weird Soul Bien que techniquement juste une attaque normale pour Hrist, le Purify Weird Soul est Nibelung Valesti qui est l'équivalent de Nibelung Valesti (Sword) de niveau trois de Lenneth. À chaque utilisation, elle dira : "It Shall be engraved upon your very soul !" Il varie de l'autre Nibelung Valesti en étant rouge cramoisi. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Elle est une personnage jouable dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria et seule représentante de la classe des Lanciers. Elle se joint à la partie avec une Sainte hallebarde, Plate de mithril , de Casque de Mithril, Gantelets de mithril et Vaillantes jambières. Hrist est la seule personnage qui utilise des lances, et de ce fait, toutes ses attaques sont uniques. Puisqu'elle a été la sienne, Hrist est capable de s'équiper l'Epée de Hildr, une épée de légère, bien que cela ne changera pas sa liste de mouvements. Attaques *Triple épreuve -initial- *Swing latéral -initial- *Mise en danger -initial- *Frappe d'ouragan -niveau 46- *Arsc ascendant -niveau 50- *Casse armure -niveau 54- *Piège à loup -niveau 58- *Assaut ouragan -niveau 62- *Lame plongeante -niveau 66- *Avancée furieuse -Porte Divine- Tolérances Les autres éléments sont neutres. Soul Crush Hrist utilise Nibelung Valesti. Son Soul Crush se termine par une lumière violette. Elle dira : "It Shall be engraved upon your very soul !" avant de l'utiliser. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Dans Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, Hrist est membre de la classe Swordsman qui accordent un large mouvement de la gamme de quatre cases et d'une portée d'attaque d'un groupe ( y compris les casesen diagonale). Les Swordsmen utilisent des épées à une main ( light swords) comme armes et ont accès à des équipements lourds tels que casques, armures, des gants, et jambières. Hrist est capable de porter des Couronnes en raison d'être une femme, mais est incapable de porter le Veleor Dress. En dépit d'être un échange de palettes de Lenneth, Hrist sort des autres swordsmen avec une croissance de stats unique et en étant excellente dans la production et la production de dégats à la fois physiques avec son haut endommagement, les attaques multi -coups, un trait commun de près de tous les personnages de la Seraphic Gate. Son Soul Crush est parmi les plus puissants du le jeu et a obtenu son plus haut Attack jauge Boost. Comme Lenneth, Hrist peut effectuer presque toutes les tâches qui lui sont assignées avec compétence. Lenneth remplace Moment Slide contre Gale Winds. Attaques *Bolt Slash *Gale Winds *Vertical Raid Soul Crush Hrist utilise Nibelung Valesti, qui rappelle le Nibelung Valesti du Purify Weird Soul dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. Avant chaque utilisation, elle dira : "It Shall be engraved upon your very soul !" Sacrifice Hrist ne peut pas être sacrifiée. Recrutement Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Hrist ne peut être recrutée. Elle peut être combattue au Château de Brahms si vous visez la Fin A. "Son double", Dark Valkyrie peut être combattue dans la zone argent de la Seraphic Gate avant Iseria Queen. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Hrist se joindra temporairement dans l'équipe au Chapitre 6 dans la Tour de Lezard Valeth. Après avoir battu Lezard une première fois elle quitte l'équipe. Hrist se joindra définitivement à l'équipe après avoir battu Woden dans le second étage de la Porte Divine. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Hrist n'apparaît pas dans le mode Story. Hrist est recrutée aprés sa défaite au septième étage de la Seraphic Gate. Etymologie Hrist dans la version JP est connu comme sous le nom d'Ahly, mais a été officiellement orthographié en Arly et Early. Early signifie en anglais "vers le début d'une période de temps... vers le début du cours, le processus..". Cela peut faire allusion au nombreuses références de son passé au cours du premier opus. Le nom Ahly est changé dans les versions NA et PAL en Hrist, qui vient d'un nom d'une Valkyrie réelle de la mythologie nordique. Le nom est lié à Old Norse hrista ( qui signifie "secouer, tremblement de terre" ) et donc en ce sens, son nom signifie «le tremblement». Divers *Dans la version JP, Leone, Natalia, et Reinhilde ont la même voixque Hrist; fait par Atsuko Tanaka. *Hrist a changé de costume dans le second opus. Elle partage cette caractéristique avec Lenneth. *Hrist a été l'objet de risées dans la Porte Divine pour son absence d'un rôle de premier plan par rapport à ses sœurs Lenneth et Silmeria où elle est (très) en colère en l'apprenant. Elle va aussi loin en revendiquant à Wylfred que Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume est le sien. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth *L'apparence de Hrist est seulement un échange de palette en noir et pourpre de Lenneth équipée d'une épée et conserve la coiffure de Lenneth. *Dans la version JP, Hrist a la même voix que Lyseria (doublées par Inoue Kikuko). *Hrist a en fait deux versions de son costume. La version inutilisée est utilisée dans ses portraits de conversation. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *Hrist a un costume poupre au lieu du costume noir de Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. *L'Agilité de Hrist est la plus élevée du jeu. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume *'Truthade Profile:' Il n'ya pas de mots. Notre fille aînée ne peut que souhaiter son jour au soleil un jour venu. Courage, Hrist ! *L'apparence de Hrist est un échange de palette de Lenneth. Cependant, tous les sprites ont été correctement édités et lathumb|Hrist VPCotP tresse de Lenneth apparaîtra sur Hrist tout en jetant la lance dans Nibelung Valesti. *L'attaque de Hrist (et de Lenneth ) "Gale Winds" a été héritée d'Alicia de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria où l' attaque est connue sous le même nom (Vent spectral en français). *En dépit d'être de genre féminin, Hrist n'est pas en mesure de s'équiper du Veleor Dress. Elle partage cette caractéristique avec Lenneth, Ailyth, et Freya. *Hrist a une croissance statistique différente par rapport aux autres swordmens. Elle partage cette caractéristique avec les épéistes Lenneth et Wylfred. *Le costume porté par Hrist est basé sur son costume utilisé dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. *Lorsque vous utilisez Nibelung Valesti dans la version japonaise, ses ailes sont violet foncées, tandis que dans la version localisée elles ont la même couleur que Lenneth. Galerie Hrist_VPL.jpg|Hrist VPL Hrist_VP1.jpg|Hrist VP1 Alhy_VP1.jpg|frame|Hrist VP1 Hrist_au_Valhalla_VP2.jpg|Hrist au Valhalla VP2 hrist40. Png|Hrist au Miroir d'Eau hrist43. Png|Hrist au Valhalla hrist42. Png|Hrist VP2 hrist41. Png|Hrist au château de Dipan hrist39. Png Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Ases Catégorie:VPLenneth Perso. Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:VPCotP Perso.